


Caution (Beware of Hazards on the Road)

by iGOmEOW (EverSoLovin)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSoLovin/pseuds/iGOmEOW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night can change minds, hearts and bodies often against your wills.  Our only choice is whether it's for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a teaser for a new fic I'm working on. My first on this site! Yaay!! Not sure how long it's gonna be,  
> but there will be ups, and downs. Hell I may even throw in some sideways. Anywho, here's a Prologue of sorts.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing. TeeHee.

     Sweat glistened taunt skin, as bodies writhed against each other.  The bass booming through the speakers pounded so hard you could mistake it for your own racing heart.  Damp honey-blond hair clung to his forehead.  He had given up all hope of keeping the untamed locks out of his face.  His hips swayed to the music.  Right, left, right.  The body behind him keeping in time, grinding into him every so often to remind him he wasn’t alone.  Akihito smiled to himself.  He kinda felt sorry for the guy.  Sure he was good looking, but honestly the guy just wasn’t his type.  He steered more towards tall, dark and brooding.  

     He tapped the hand holding his hip as he stepped away, an apologetic smile on his lips, and headed back towards the bar.  His buds Kou and Takato were there waiting for him with bottled waters.  As he approached Kou handed him one, while Takato turned from his girlfriend to give him a nod and a wink.  “Damn Aki,” Kou screamed over the music, “I hope you bought him dinner first?”  He laughed as Aki sputtered on the water and pushed his shoulder.  “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”  Aki asked as he blushed a little. Okay so maybe he got a little carried away.  He was just blowing off a little steam, and it just so happened that dancing was one of the best ways for him.

     Takato chose that moment to chime in, “He’s right Aki, poor guy looks like his dog just died.”  Akihito groaned as all three laughed at his misery.  He wanted to turn and look, but that might give the guy the wrong idea, so he continued to sip his water and bob his head to the beat.  Th is night out had been a great idea.  At first he had planned on sulking at home, wondering how he was going to complete his final photography project, when he had no idea  _ what _ he wanted as the subject.  Then like a hurricane Takato and his girlfriend Ami burst into his apartment demanding he come out with them.  Kou trailed behind them, slightly drunk, spouting nonsense about eternal youth, and “I’m Rick James Bitch, now where’s your couch!”

     Now, he was riding an adrenaline high, and couldn’t stop smiling.  Man his friends were awesome.  Akihito took a chance to glance over his shoulder back out over the dance floor.  His previous dance partner seemed to have already licked his wounds and moved on to greener pastures.  He snorted and turned back towards the bar.  “Good news for me,” he thought, Akihito wasn’t looking to give in to the hit and quit type tonight.  He was taking one last pull from his water bottle before heading back out into the fray, when a glass of milky fluid slid to a halt in front of him.  He looked up to see the Bartender, a tall behemoth of a blond man wearing a shirt at least two sizes too small, smiling at him.  At least he assumed it was a smile, maybe he was hungry.  Akihito was having a hard time figuring it out.

     Akihito gave a quick smile in return before slowly pushing the drink back towards the hulking man with his index finger.  “Hey!” He leaned in and shouted.  The bartender lifted an eyebrow and leaned in as well, his muscled arms flexing as he placed both hand on the bar.  “I didn’t order this, whatever it is.”   The bartender waved him off and pushed the towards him once again, “It’s on the house, compliments of an interested party.”  He pulled back as if to walk away when Akihito caught his attention once again. “But what the hell is it!”  This was getting frustrating.  He should be out there enjoying himself, not wondering if some random guy was trying to roofie him.  

     The look the hulk sent him before he answered gave him chills. “Well kid, it looks to me like someone is really eager to give you the best _Orgasm_ you’ve ever had.”  He emphasized the word orgasm as he nodded his head toward the drink.  Akihito’s mouth snapped shut, and his cheeks turned an impressive shade of pink.  Followed by his ears, neck and the small bit of his chest that was visible from the v-neck of his shirt.

_      Fucking seriously _ , Akihito thought, as he shook his head and glared the man down. “Wow,” Akihito answered unimpressed, “I’m  _ sooo  _ flattered, but I’m  _ really  _ not interested in gettin it on with ghost, mkay.”  He finished with a sweet smile as he pushed the drink back once again.  Kou had been watching the exchange and nudged his shoulder, both sharing a silent laugh together.

     The bartender shrugged and moved like he was going to take the drink back, but instead made a beeline to Akihito’s right.  Kou could only stare dumbfounded as the man leaned forward, smile in place. “How about you beautiful, think you could handle one of these?”  His voice deep and husky as he slid the drink into the young man’s hand. “ _ On _ me of course.”   Before the man could fully pull away the ever enthusiastic Kou yelled, “Hell yea!!”  Which caught the attention of several other patrons including his three friends.  Flushed with embarrassment Kou lowered his head and sipped his drink, as the bartender laughed lightly and winked at him before walking off.

     Akihito huffed and turned, heading back out towards the dance floor.  He failed to notice the blond bartender glance up towards the V.I.P. rooms.  He gave a small shake of his head at the mirrored glass before continuing on with his job.  

     Oblivious, Akihito shimmied his way into the center of the mass of bodies.  Once again losing himself in the beat of the music.  From above a honey-eyed predator watches his every move, studying every detail he could, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	2. Rule 1: Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Now I understand what everyone's talkin about. It feels like hours you're typing but this is  
> gonna be another short one. Chapters will likely get longer as we go, but for now I hope you're  
> still enjoying. Smooches.

     The beat of the music caressed his feet as he looked down through the tempered glass of the V.I.P. room of his club.   _Sheep all of them_ , he thought, as his gaze swept across the floor.   _Not even half of them worth the money they blow in this place._ Asami continued to observe as his ever faithful secretary, Kirishima, relaxed in an armchair to his right.  It had been a long evening of business meetings, and kiss assing.  Some less subtle than others, and none by him of course.  These fools and their promises, as if he needed any help from them.  

 

     Drink in hand he was about to return to his seat, when a hint of gold among a sea of darkness caught his eye.  Nothing unusual for this place, but it pulled him back anyway.  The young man’s eyes were closed, head thrown back, hips swaying.  It was a beautiful sight, it would probably be just as beautiful behind the doors of a dimly lit bedroom.  Asami smirked at the thought.  Kirishima cleared his throat to gain his attention.  

 

     Asami turned to meet first his gaze, and then the gaze of his club’s manager, Ms. Mamoru.  Apparently she had entered some time during his stargazing.  “Asami-sama,” she began smiling, “since we’ve finished going over the books I took the liberty of ordering _us_ dinner.”  She said this as she walked towards him, making a point to stop just in front of where Kirishima was sitting, blocking the man from his sight.  Asami sighed inwardly. Yet another one shows their true colors.

 

     “How very _thoughtful_ of you Ms. Mamoru,” Asami said as he turned his attention back to the dance floor.  He could hear the woman's polished heels click as she stepped closer.  “I’m feeling generous so I will allow you to enjoy _your_ meal in your office, Kirishima and I will eat here.”  The clicking came to an abrupt halt.  She barely hid the strain in her voice as she answered with the appropriate, “Oh, of course Asami-sama. Right away.”

 

     Kirishima finally let out a low chuckle as the door clicked shut. “Now Ryuichi, that wasn’t very nice, was it?”  He smiled as the Asami took a seat in the other armchair.  “She seemed very intent on enjoying dinner with you.” Asami actually sighed out loud this time.  “Of course she was,” he answered, “she was also just as intent when her _fiance_ escorted her to dinner.”  Kirishima nodded with the hint of a smile, “Ah, so you did notice them enter the restaurant last night.”  

 

     It wasn’t a question.  Anyone would notice someone dressed so garishly.  It was as if her only goal was to grab as much attention as possible, and flaunt her new found wealth.  That wealth being her fiance’s, of course. A soft knock at the door announced the arrival of their meal.  A very uncomfortable looking waiter wheeled in a full course meal complete with candles and complimenting wine.  Apparently the word discreet was _not_ apart of her vocabulary.

 

     Asami met Kirishima’s eyes briefly, before setting his drink aside.  He stood, returning to his position in front of the floor to ceiling windows.  The young blond was no longer on the dance floor. Asami spotted him among a group of young adults standing at the bar.  He felt positive they were friends.  Two of them were basically ignoring the world around them, and the last young man seemed far more interested in eye molesting his best bartender.

 

     Asami pulled out his phone as he leaned against the glass.  He sent off a quick text to his long time friend working downstairs.  As he pocketed his phone his gaze returned to the blond that had caught his attention.  In the brighter lights he could better appreciate the beauty that would soon be putty his palms.  The boy was average height, but that was about the only thing average on that lovely body of his.  Tight black jeans showcased long lean legs.  While a sleeveless v-neck shirt displayed lightly muscled arms and a delicious neckline.

 

     Asami watched as the young man interacted with Suoh.  He didn’t seem too enthusiastic about accepting the drink he had ordered for him.  He watched as Suoh leaned in and spoke to him.  From the look on the youngsters face he could guess that he had finally learned exactly what Asami was proposing for the night.  He lifted an eyebrow as he watched the blond push the drink away for a second time before exchanging more words with Suoh,and smirked as he watched the man shrug and turn his attention to _his_ intended target for the night.  Asami pulled away from the glass once again and returned his seat as he received the signal from his man.  It seems he would have to put forth a little more effort to conquer this feisty one.

 

     “Kirishima,” Asami spoke as he retrieved his drink, completely ignoring the meal that laid before him.  “I’ll need you to retrieve a set of clothing from my office.”  Kirishima nodded and stood making his way to the door. “Ah,” he was halted just his hand touched the doorknob, “and make it something...fetching.”  “Of course sir,” Kirishima answered and he exited the room.  Surely Asami knew him better than that.  As if he would choose anything less.

 

     Five minutes later saw Asami freshly dressed in a silk charcoal button-down, tapered at the bottom to ride his hips, sleeves rolled part way up his forearm.  A pair a dark designer jeans with matching boots finished the look.  Asami wasn’t much for jewelry, he believed his body language alone could say more about him than any hunk of rock or sculpted metal could.  That being said, one of the few accessories he did not abor, his Swiss Made timepiece, hung securely on his wrist.  

It was time to show that feisty kitten exactly what goes bump in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If convenient leave a comment. If inconvenient comment all the same.


End file.
